Oneshiot: random visitor
by BoredWriter
Summary: The Sparrabeth entity is tipsy and so is the author! Let's see what happens. Post AWE


He landed on her island. Barbossa had figured out that he was trying to find the _Agua de Vida_, so he and his mates on the Pearl had completely obliterated Sparrow's little rag of a boat. Yeah. Elizabeth was just getting done talking with the 'heart in the box' aka Will's heart. She felt weird talking to a body organ, but after a year she had gotten used to it. Of course it was lonely on the island, but she tried not to feel it by keeping busy with surviving. She knew how to make a fire and grass huts, and she could cook some mean Starfish stew and some other random fish, so it wasn't like she was starving.

One day, she looked up from skinning a swordfish that beached itself when she nearly dropped the knife hacked from the stones on the island. "Jack?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"You seem surprised to see me, love." Sparrow said.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am." Elizabeth responded. She got up. She was used to wearing a grass skirt and a sleeveless low-cut blouse she had made out of some of her clothes. _Why not? It's the perfect opportunity for a white girl to get a mad tan._ She was pretty brown already. Suddenly she realized that she was somewhat skimpily dressed around Jack. _What would Will think??? Wait, Will can't even visit this island for 9 more years. Woot! _"What brings you to this island?"

"Barbossa and his crew obliterated me ship." Jack explained. He smiled. _Dang, this is seriously just like the last time when we were both stuck on an island._ "Luckily for me, I brought half me rum." Jack waved a huge cloth bag in front of him. Elizabeth could hear the clanging of bottles. _Dang, how much rum did Jack bring?! _Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Only half?" She teased. He laughed.

"Yes, love." He handed her a bottle. She looked at it and smiled. _Rum. I drank this the day (and night) I fell in love with you._ Elizabeth got the fire ready while Jack got a head start on being tipsy. Since he drank rum almost every single day, it took a bit more for him to get tipsy. For Elizabeth, she got tipsy after only half a bottle. They ate some swordfish and just drank until the sun was going down. Elizabeth sat in Jack's lap as he held her.

"Jack – it's been so lonely on this island." Elizabeth sighed. She took another sip of rum before laying her cheek on Jack's chest. He kissed her forehead. "I know I should wait for Will. I should be happy he's out there somewhere-" Sparrow nodded.

"But – Will would be worried that you'd go 10 years without at least having _someone_ in your company." Jack said quietly. Elizabeth put her hands to his face and kissed him passionately. They lay in the sand kissing and caressing each other. Jack drank some more rum. He was vaugely aware of Elizabeth stripping off his shirt. He moaned as she kissed the numerous tatoos on his chest.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me here alone, Jack." Elizabeth sighed. She stared into Jack's eyes as she ran her hands through his dreds. He wrapped his legs around hers. He could feel the small grains of sand from the beach on her skin. Their clothes had been discarded somewhere – he really didn't care.

"Baby, I'll always come back to you." Jack whispered before kissing her all over. The last thing Elizabeth remembered before falling asleep was screaming Jack's name as he held her closer and was more passionate with her than she had ever dreamed him to be.

The sun had been up for several hours when Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was laying in the sand with Jack's arms and legs wrapped around her. He was still asleep and smelled strongly of rum. She wondered briefly what Will would think as he was her husband even though he wouldn't see her for 9 years… However, she knew Will would want her to be happy – and Jack made her happy. "Jack – baby?" She said as he opened her eyes. "Even if you get the Pearl back, will you still come back to me?" Jack smiled.

"I'll always come back to find you, love." Jack whispered in her ear.


End file.
